Promises Never Die
by Kakaruka
Summary: What happens when Kakashi and Iruka hook up? How will Iruka react, and will he be able to reveal his love for Kakashi?


This isn't really good, but hope you like it!!! It's not done, so chill! This is in first person from Kakashi's perspective. Enjoy! XD

"Damn." I muttered as I ran through the trees. "He's so far away I'm never going to catch him!" I looked back to see if Iruka was still following me. He was right on my tail. I turned around and just nearly dodged a large tree. "Shit." I choked realizing that I could have knocked myself into a coma at the speed I was going. Iruka sped up and came up next to me. "Do you know how far up ahead he is?" I glared at him and sighed. "I don't give a damn how up ahead he is I just want to catch him." I jumped up ahead feeling hot. I'd never been so mad before. Finally, I got a glimpse of a small black and red figure. It was him, I knew it. "There he is! Speed up Iruka!" I growled. I pulled out a kunai and chucked it at the shape. The form fell to the ground. "I got him!" I stopped at the body and put my foot on his back. "I got you now, Itachi-san." I barked as Iruka came up behind me. I pulled out another kunai and held it against Itachi's neck. "I'm going to do this quickly, don't worry." Iruka put his hand on my back. "Kakashi, settle down. Our task was to bring him back to the village, not decapitate him." I shoved him away and gripped the knife tighter. "I don't care, I'll never forgive him for what he did!" I was just about to push the knife into his neck when Iruka struck me against the face. I reeled backwards, wide eyed in surprise. Iruka bagged Itachi and threw it over his shoulder. I was sitting on a tree stump with my hand to my face. Iruka kneeled down to level with me. "You ok?" he asked. I looked up at him. "Why'd you do that?" I whispered quietly. He sighed and looked up. "You were out of control! We don't want to kill him, ok?" I looked down at my feet and huffed. Iruka grabbed my chin and tilted my face towards him. His arm reached around my side and gave me a slight hug. He pushed his fingers into my hair and rustled it. Gently pulling away, he smiled. Warmth swallowed me as I smiled back. Iruka always made me feel better no matter what was bugging me. It might have been the fact that I had a huge crush on him. I got up and brushed my hair to the side. "Alright, let's get this bastard back to the village." I jumped up into the trees and rushed home, looking forward to a nice warm bowl of ramen. When we reached the village, we headed for the hokage's office. We knew she would be extremely happy once she saw that we had caught Itachi. After we turned him in, Iruka and I met up at my place. I wanted to tell him something very important to me. I watched Iruka sit down on the couch with a bowl of ramen in his lap. He was eating it quietly. I had decided not to have any. "Iruka," I said as I sat down next to him. "Hm?" he mumbled with food in his mouth. I looked down and realized I was fidgeting with my fingers. "I have to tell you something." Iruka looked up with a puzzled face. "Well, um, I've sort of had a, well, uh…" it wouldn't come out. "Come on Kakashi, you can tell me!" said Iruka with a smile on his face. "Well, I sort of have had a crush on you since we first met." I heard Iruka's bowl fall to the ground with a crash. An awkward silence had fallen across the room now. I finally gathered up the courage to look up, only to see Iruka sitting there staring at me funny. "You, you what?" he choked. "I always had a crush on you, and still do." I whispered. Iruka was still staring at me. I couldn't take it anymore. "Never mind, ok?" I muttered as I started to pick up the pieces of the bowl. Iruka knelt down next to me and started to pick them up too. We both reached for the same piece and his hand fell on top of mine. We both looked up, red in the face, and pulled away. Iruka started to speak. "Kakashi, would you perhaps like to go out to lunch tomorrow?" I jumped up and smiled. "Really, that'd be great!" I beamed. I quickly stopped, looked down, and put my hands into my pockets. "I mean, sure why not?" Iruka stood up too and smiled back. "I usually get out around 12:30 for a break, come stop by!" I nodded and went to go throw the pieces of the bowl in the trash. After Iruka left, I sat down with my book. I could still get some reading in before bed. I read for most of the night and had wonderful dreams about my lunch with Iruka tomorrow. I couldn't wait! I woke up and it was already 12:00. "Fuck! I'm going to be really late!" I jumped up and quickly got dressed. I zoomed to the school room and bumped right into Iruka. "Kakashi! As usual, you're a little late. It's alright though!" Iruka said. He smiled and rubbed the back of his head. I was sweating and my hair was a mess. I was really dizzy and I could barely keep my eyes open. "I'm sorry, I'm a mess! I didn't have, have…" My eyes went blurry and I could hear Iruka saying my name. I fell and then, it was blank.

"Huh?" I said as I sat up. Someone had helped me sit up and lean against the frame of the bed. I was in the hospital and Iruka was in front of me. "Here, you are severally dehydrated. Drink this." he explained as he handed me a water bottle. I took a sip and sighed. "How did I get here?" Iruka smiled. "Well, when you started to fall, I caught you before you hit the ground. I carried you here with great difficulty, but finally made it. You were very restless in your sleep. You wouldn't stop moving in your sleep! I looked up. "I'm so sorry! I'm so stupid! I have ruined your day." I took another sip of the water and set it down. I crawled back under the covers hiding my face and all. Iruka grabbed the blankets and pulled them back down. "Kakashi, my day hasn't been ruined." My face was red as I looked down. Iruka then did something I thought he would never do. He put his hands on my cheeks, tilted my face up and kissed me. It was a long kiss that seemed as though it had lasted forever. Just then, I heard footsteps and the drop of a clipboard. "Iruka?" a voice choked. Iruka quickly pulled away and turned around. Now it was Iruka's turn to be a mess. His hair was ratty and his body was covered in sweat. There, standing was Lady Tsunade and Kurenai. "Oh, um, well, uh…" Iruka fainted, falling and hitting his head on the side of my bed. "Iruka!" screamed Kurenai as Tsunade jumped to catch him. I fainted as well.

I woke up again to see Iruka in the bed next to me. He was sitting up with a book in his hands. He had his glasses on and was concentrating on the page he was on. "Oh, hello Kakashi." he said looking over at me. "Hi." I said quietly. There was a knock on the door and then Tsunade walked in. "Are you two alright?" she said as Iruka hid under the covers. He was obviously still embarrassed about the kiss. "Iruka, quit hiding alright? I'm just going to ignore what I saw, ok?" barked Tsunade. Iruka sighed and started to read again. Tsunade came and sat next to my bed. She came real close to me and whispered in my ear. "Is there something going on between you two?" I shook my head and looked down. "Oh." she said. She hesitated and then got up. Nodding at Iruka, she left. I looked over and saw that Iruka was breathing deeply. I got out of bed and walked over to his bed. "Kakashi! You shouldn't be up!" Iruka stuttered. I looked into Iruka's eyes and he looked back. "Iruka, what did that kiss truly mean?" Iruka looked down. He blushed and pulled up the covers once more. "I, don't know." he whispered. I sighed. "Damn it Iruka, I honestly don't know what to think about you anymore!" I sat down on the end of his bed. He was shaking really badly. "Look! If you're going to kiss me, then it has to mean something! Damn it Iruka, don't leave me hanging!" I snapped. That's when I realized that Iruka was crying. He was looking down at his covers, tears falling off of his cheek onto the sheets leaving dark spots. "Iruka, don't cry." I cooed softly. I grabbed his hand in mine and brushed it softly. We sat there for a really long time, not knowing what to say. The anticipation was unbearable, for neither of us wanted to be in this predicament. Long after, Tsunade came back in. "Kakashi, get back in bed!" she barked. I stumbled as I jumped back onto my bed. "Alright. One of you likes the other, and I am going to find out!" she snapped as Iruka and I turned completly red. "He started it!" Iruka blurted out pointing to me. I glared at Iruka. "Thanks, Iruka." I said sourly. Tsunade turned to me. "Up, now." "But you said-" "NOW!" I jumped up and walked over to her. "Now, turn to Iruka." I faced Iruka. His hair was so cute when it was up in a ponytail. "Now, ask him out." I looked back at Tsunade and my jaw dropped. "do, do, do what?" I choked. "Ask-him-out!" Tsunade said slowly. I turned around and faced Iruka. "Will, will you go out with me?" Iruka blushed. "Um, uh..." Tsunade sighed. "OUT WITH IT IRUKA!" she shouted. "YES!" he managed to choke out. "FINALLY! NOW KAKASHI BACK INTO BED!" yelled Tsunade. "But you just said-NOW!" I jumped back into my bed and hid under the covers. Iruka and I were covered in sweat, and neither of us dared to speak.


End file.
